The Tale of Sword sama
by TheBoredOne XIII
Summary: I'm bad with titles, okay? This is actually the story of Karel and Karla, starting when they were children... I don't think I can write actionadventure fics very well.. x.x


Ahhh... fear my attempt at a serious fanfiction!! This is set when Karla and Karel were still kids, just so you know and don't think that i'm insane or something...Don't ask about the title.. I'm really bad with titles.. ^_^;;  
  
-----  
**The Tale of Sword-sama**  
-----  
  
_ding_  
"Welcome. How may I help you to--" started the blacksmith, turning to greet the customer that had just walked through the door.  
  
He paused as he took a moment to survey the young girl who had just walked through the door. She had long, gray-ish hair, and was wearing a variation of the traditional clothing worn by the people of the Sacae plains. She held a steel sword in one hand and had the other clenched into a fist. The blacksmith figured her to be no older than ten years.  
  
"Um... may I help you, miss...?" He said rather hesitantly.  
  
"Karla. I'm looking for..." she paused. "... a sword."  
  
"Well, miss Karla, I suppose you've come to the right place. But why is a young lass like yourself in need of a sword?"  
  
"It's... for my brother."  
  
"Oh? Well, okay then. I'll be with you in a moment." The smith walked into the back room to fetch a few beginner swords.  
  
Karla used this time to catch her breath.  
  
_'Next time, I take the short cut... this armory was a bit farther away than I had thought. I hope it has what I'm looking for.'_  
  
Karla turned and quickly surveyed the small armory. It was really nothing special. Just another run of the mill armory with a few display shelves showing some of the smith's finest work. She sheathed her sword and walked over to one of the shelves. She looked over the sword that rested there and ran her fingers over it.  
  
_'Really nothing special about this.. If this is one of the best pieces this place has got to offer, I minus well leave right now..'_  
  
Then, a bright glimmer caught her eye. She set the sword back on the shelf and turned around. On the far side of the room, there was a glass case, and in it lay two of the finest swords Karla had ever seen. She headed towards them as if being drawn to them by some unseen force.  
  
_'But then again...'_  
  
"Miss?"  
  
"Eh? Oh." Karla was suddenly snapped out of the little daze she had been in by the call of the smith. She turned away from the case and walked back over to the counter to talk with the smith.  
  
"This sword is for your brother, yes?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"I've brought out a selection of swords here. Take a look and be careful when handling them. I'll be right over there if you need anything." The smith gestured towards the swords he had laid out on the counter and then went back to his work.  
  
It didn't take long for Karla to realize that these swords weren't worth the trip.  
  
_'This guy isn't taking my seriously...'_  
  
"Um.. sir?" she started.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Sorry to intrude, but isn't there anything... of greater quality that you can offer me?"  
  
"Well these are the best beginner swords in my shop... I can look again, bu--"  
  
"Don't you have anything for advanced or expert swordsmen?" Karla said, cutting the smith off.  
  
"Well, yes of course.. but those really aren't for childr--"  
  
"I am not looking for a child's sword!" Karla interrupted again.  
  
Knowing that there was no point in arguing any further with this child, he turned and walked into the back room again. When he came back out he was holding four new swords. Three of steel, and one of silver.  
  
"Are these more to your liking?" he asked as patiently as he could.  
  
"These are still not what I am looking for..." Karla stated bluntly while fingering the silver sword.  
  
"Well I'm afraid I have nothing better in stock."  
  
Karla set the sword back down disappointedly. She was about to thank the smith and leave when that same glimmer caught her eye again.  
  
"What about those swords other there?" She asked pointing at the display case.  
  
"Those?!" the smith exclaimed.  
  
"Yes. Those." replied Karla.  
  
The smith gave Karla a wary look before walking over to the case and gesturing for her to follow. She complied.  
  
"These two swords are some of the finest swords in the land. They are called the "Wo Dao" swords."  
  
"Who forged them?" she asked.  
  
The smith looked a bit hurt when she asked this.  
  
_'Maybe I have been underestimating this kid after all..'_  
  
"Well?"  
  
"What makes you think it wasn't forged by me?" he couldn't help but ask.  
  
"Well.. the detailing on these Wo Dao is much more intricate and professional than any of the other swords you've shown me today. The metal it's made of doesn't seem to be native to these lands. The shape is much more clean cut and the hilt's shape looks too complicated for someone like you." Karla explained.  
  
"..."  
  
"Sorry..." she apologized. "But who forged them?"  
  
The smith let out a sigh before answering.  
  
"These swords were made a ver long time ago by a master smith. No one knows exactly who the blacksmith was, but there are only a dozen of these swords in existance. Only a few can weild them successfully as well, so I don't think this is what you're looking for."  
  
Karla let the smith finish this time. She stared at the swords in the glass case longingly, barely listening to what the blacksmith had to say.  
  
"They're perfect... exactly what I'm looking for.."  
  
"Were you not listening to anything I just said?!"  
  
"Perfect..."  
  
"Miss Karla!"  
  
"Huh? what?" Karla finally snapped to. "What were you saying?"  
  
"Children these days! I was saying, these swords can be weilded only by a select few, and I doubt you'll be able to."  
  
"But I must..."  
  
"You can't. Just forget about it."  
  
"No! Please. Name your price. I'll pay it."  
  
"I can't sell the Wo Dao!"  
  
"Please!"  
  
The smith paused and considered for a moment. He knew she wouldn't leave until he agreed.  
  
_'Perhaps I'll name a price she can't possibly pay. Then she'll leave and I can finally get back to my work.'_  
  
"All right."  
  
"What? Really?"  
  
"Yes. How does... 7500 gold a piece sound?"  
  
"For one?"  
  
"Mhmm"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Wh-what??" The smith stuttered, completely caught off gaurd.  
  
The smith stood there, wide-eyed, while Karla produced 7500 gold from her pouch and handed it to him.  
  
"Where did you get all this gold?!"  
  
"Huh? Oh. The arena."  
  
"You fight in the arena?!"  
  
"Uh huh. Please wrap it up. It's a gift."  
  
Mumbling, the smith opened the case and removed one of the Wo Dao. He wrapped it in paper and put it into a box. Wishing he could take the Wo Dao and hit himself over the head, he handed the box to Karla.  
  
"Thank you!" Karla quickly thanked the smith and hurried out the door.  
  
_'He seemed angry. I should go...'_  
  
With the Wo Dao safely tucked away, Karla began to hurry home. A sense of uneasiness washed over her and urged her to quicken her pace. Something was wrong at home, and she needed to find out what exactly was wrong...  
  
-----  
  
TBC... maybe?  
  
-----  
  
meh... Sucked, right? Bah... Review and tell me what you think. If it sucks, I'll go back to writing humour >.>;; 


End file.
